Last of his Kind - Der letzte seiner Art
by Bythia.N
Summary: Übersetzung - AU - Nachdem Alex das Team von Torchwood Drei ermordert hat, wird Jack ein Tarot gelegt und diese Vorhersage führt ihn in ein altes, kleines, walisischen Dorf, in dem er ein Wesen findet, dass er bisher nur aus Legenden kannte. - erster Teil des Drachen-Universums
1. Chapter 1

**The Last of His Kind – Der letzte seiner Art**

**Author:** Milady Dragon

**Übersetzer**: Bythia

**Original**: www .fanfiction s /6914225/1/Last-of-His-Kind

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört leider gar nichts. Weder die wunderbaren Charaktere, die alle der BBC gehören, noch die Geschichte, die ich mit Erlaubnis von Milady Dragon nur übersetze. Dieser Disclaimer gilt für die ganze Geschichte. (Ich bin einfach zu faul, das vor jedes Kapitel zu kopieren ^^)

**Bemerkung**: Ich habe diese Geschichte beim Stöbern gefunden und mich darin verliebt. Die Autorin hatte diese kurze Geschichte hier ursprünglich für einen Halloween-Wettbewerb geschrieben. Als sie bemerkt hat, wie gut sie angekommen ist, hat sie angefangen ein ganzen Universum darum zu spinnen. Es hat mich einfach vollkommen gefangen genommen und irgendwann während ich die Version der ersten Staffel in diesem Universum gelesen habe, hat mich der unbändige Drang ergriffen, diese ganze Geschichte auch dem deutschen Publikum zugänglich zu machen ;D

Im Moment existieren vier weitere Teile zu dem Drachen-Universum, neben diesem hier. Die erste Staffel ist komplett abgearbeitet und auch das 'Jahr, das niemals war' hat seinen eigenen Teil bekommen. Im Moment arbeitete Milady Dragon an der zweiten Staffel und an den Geschichte aus ferner Zukunft. Bis ich mit den ersten drei fertigen Teilen beim Übersetzen durch bin, hat sie die zweite Staffel hoffentlich beendet. Ich bin selbst unheimlich gespannt darauf, was sie noch daraus macht.

Ich hoffe, euch wird die ganze Geschichte hier genauso gut gefallen, wie mir. ^^ Das Übersetzen macht zumindest genauso viel Spaß wie das Lesen. Und es ist eine Herausforderung, die ich hoffentlich gut meistern werde.

Ich werde versuchen jeden Dienstag ein Kapitel online zu stellen. Mit dem ersten Teil hier wird das kein Problem sein. Der ist schon fast komplett übersetzt. Bei den Fortsetzungen bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher, aber ich werde mir Mühe geben. ^^

Lg

Bythia

* * *

**5. Januar 2000**

Alles versank in Chaos.

Jack Harkness saß an der Bar des spärlich beleuchteten Pubs, einen Bourbon nach dem nächsten herunterspülend in dem vergeblichen Bemühen einfach zu vergessen, was passiert war. Aber es half nicht; Es war nicht nur, dass er nie für lange Zeit betrunken blieb, es war auch das Bild von Alex, der sich diese Pistole an den Kopf hielt und abdrückte, das sich nicht aus seinem Kopf verbannen ließ und es würde noch für lange Zeit Teil seiner Alpträume sein – vorausgesetzt, er würde denn schlafen. Das Aufräumen hatte zwei Tage gedauert, immer wieder unterbrochen von den Anrufen von Yvonne Hartman. Sie glaubte tatsächlich, dass Jack selbst irgendetwas damit zu tun hatte, trotz der Aufnahmen des CCTV und Alex' Abschiedsbrief, die Jack ihr per e-Mail geschickt hatte. Und sie ignoriert unnachgiebig Jacks Ansprüche auf die Führung von Torchwood Drei.

Nicht, dass es Jack wirklich kümmerte.

Er hatte niemals der Anführer sein wollen. Er war ein freier Mitarbeiter und das war ihm immer recht gewesen. Er wollte nicht an einen Ort gebunden sein; Er wollte frei sein, wenn letztendlich eine Inkarnation des Doctors in Cardiff auftauchte, mit der er interagieren konnte. Der Anführer von Torchwood Drei zu sein war niemals Teil dieses Plans gewesen.

Also war er eigentlich gar nicht unglücklich darüber, dass Yvonne ihr eigenes Team von London herüber schickte. Er mochte nicht einverstanden sein mit den Methoden von Torchwood Eins, aber es war die Entscheidung dazwischen für das zu kämpfen, was Alex gewollt hatte – und was Jack nicht wollte! - oder Yvonnes Marionetten die Kontrolle zu überlassen und ihm die Freiheit zu lassen, zu gehen wenn die Zeit dafür kam.

Das war nicht wirklich eine Wahl.

Jack leerte einen weiteren Bourbon, wandte sich für einen neuen an den Barkeeper. Der Mann kannte Jack, und wusste über Jacks unmenschliche Toleranz für Alkohol, und schenkte ihm schweigend nach, obwohl Jack längst genug Intus haben sollte, um einer Alkoholvergiftung nah zu kommen. Bis vor drei Tagen hatte Jack für über einhundert Jahre nicht mehr als Wasser und Kaffee getrunken.

Er hatte eine Menge aufzuholen.

„Hallo, Captain."

Er spukte seinen Drink fast quer über die Bar, als die sanfte Stimme ihn so unvermittelt aus seinen düsteren Gedanken riss. Er drehte sich um, um wem auch immer zu sagen, sich zu verpissen, aber die Worte blieben ihm in der Kehle stecken, als er sah, wer ihn angesprochen hatte.

Es war sie.

Das erste Mal, dass er sie gesehen hatte, lag lange zurück, damals als er den ersten Kontakt zu Torchwood gehabt hatte. Sie war es gewesen, die ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass der Doctor nicht innerhalb der kommenden einhundert Jahre zurück kommen würde. Sie hatte sich trotz der vielen Jahre, die ins Land gestrichen waren, nicht verändert und sie irritierte Jack in einem Maße, das er nicht einmal im Ansatz beschreiben konnte.

„Was willst du?", murrte er, kippte seinen Bourbon herunter und bestellte einen neuen.

Der Barkeeper warf dem kleinen Mädchen einen Blick zu und vergaß prompt, dass Jack überhaupt existierte.

Der Captain fluchte, rutschte von dem Barhocker und schwankte gefährlich. „Ich weiß nicht, was zur Hölle du willst", sagte er undeutlich, „aber ich bin nicht daran interessiert irgendetwas davon zu hören, was du zu sagen hast."

Das Mädchen starrte ihn einfach nur an. Es lag etwas unheimliches in ihrem Blick und Jack fand sich zu einer Nische im hinteren Bereich des Pubs gedrängt.

Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber, ihre Karten auf dem klebrigen Tisch verteilend. Jack beobachtete sie skeptisch, als sie damit begann die Karten zu lesen. Er wollte den Blick von den Karten abwenden, aber etwas hielt ihn gefangen.

Die erste Karte, die sie aufdeckte, war dieser unheimliche Ritter, der aussah wie er selbst. Jack überfiel ein abergläubischer Schauer, der so gar nicht zu ihm passte. Aber da war etwas an diesem Mädchen, etwas überirdisches und unerklärliches, und um ehrlich zu sein jagte sie ihm einen unglaublichen Schrecken ein.

Er nippte an dem, was von seinem Drink noch übrig war, und versuchte vergeblich die restlichen Karten zu ignorieren. Er erhaschte einen ungewollten Blick auf eine spezielle Karte: Ein Drache, die Flügel ausgebreitet, grün schimmernd vor einem schneebedeckten Berg.

„Du musst ihn finden", schnitt die sanfte Stimme des Mädchen durch den Nebel des Alkohols. „Er ist der letzte seiner Art. Er wird die Seele des neuen Torchwood sein, welches ihr aufbauen werdet."

Jack schüttelte den Kopf, sein sarkastisches Lachen nicht zurückhaltend. „Ich denke, du hast den falschen Typen erwischt, Prinzessin. Ich? Torchwood wieder aufbauen? Wohl kaum!"

Das Mädchen lächelte einfach. „Im einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert wird sich alles andern. Und ihr müsst dafür bereit sein."

Er erschauderte erneut. Das waren Alex' letzte Worte. Er brauchte unbedingt einen neuen Drink.

„Richte dich gen Norden und du wirst ihn finden. Habe keine Angst."

„Ich kann nicht gehen."

„Der, auf den du wartest, wird erscheinen, ehe das Jahrzehnt endet", antwortete sie. „Aber du musst Torchwood darauf vorbereiten, dass du gehst. Dieser hier", ihr Finger lag auf der Karte des Drachen, „wird der Anführer sein, wenn diese Zeit kommt."

Sie drehte eine weitere Karte um: Jack konnte nichts dagegen tun, seinen Blick zu ihr streifen zu lassen … Es waren die Liebenden.

Statt der traditionellen Abbildung eines Mannes und einer Frau waren es zwei Männer; sie standen so eng beieinander, dass es schwierig war zu erkennen, wo der eine endete und der andere begann. Jack konnte keine Gesichter erkennen; Beide Figuren hatten ihr Gesicht gegen die Schulter und den Nacken des anderen gelehnt.

„Du musst ihn finden", fuhr das Mädchen fort. „Er ist wichtig. Er ist der letzte seiner Art, und ohne ihn wirst du niemals lange genug frei sein, um denjenigen zu treffen, auf den du wartest."

Das klang alles andere als gut. Jack hatte es bisher geschafft, Torchwood nicht gegen sich aufzubringen, weil er eingewilligt hatte für sie zu arbeiten. Er war fast so lange ein freier Mitarbeiter, wie er hier auf der Erde lebte. Zu wissen, dass der Doctor früher oder später hier auftauchen würde, war wahrscheinlich der einzige Grund weshalb er noch nicht gegangen war, weshalb er ihnen noch nicht die Hölle heiß gemacht hatte und sie dann verlassen hatte.

Er wusste, er konnte Yvonne Hartman nicht vertrauen. Auch wenn Jack nicht wusste, was genau in den Akten über ihn bei Tochwood Eins zu finden war, musste Yvonne doch wissen, dass etwas an ihm anders war. Sie könnte Alex Morde und seinen anschließenden Selbstmord tatsächlich dazu nutzen, Jack in Gewahrsam zu nehmen.

Vielleicht sollte er die Stadt verlassen…

„Okay", sagte er, eine Entscheidung treffend, nun da der Alkohol seinen Verstand langsam wieder frei gab. „Wo also muss ich hingehen?"

Das Mädchen lächelte.

* * *

**15. Oktober 2000**

Jack hatte keine Idee, wie er am Ende in diesem winzigen, walisischen Dorf namens Ddraig Llyn gelandet war. Und doch saß er nun hier.

Es war eine wirklich wunderschöne Landschaft. Er war in der Norden gereist, so wie das Mädchen es ihm geraten hatte, aber mit mehr war sie ihm auch nicht behilflich gewesen. Wenn Jack ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann hatte er Cardiff verlassen um von Torchwood weg zu kommen, und dieser so genannte 'Letzte seiner Art' war eine einfache Ausrede zu verschwinden. Er hatte wirklich nicht viel darüber nachgedacht und hatte sich von seinen Instinkten führen lassen.

Sie hatten ihn nach Ddraig Llyn geführt.

Es war eingebettet in einem Tal in Snowdonia, an dem Ufer eines schmalen Sees. Etwa 90% der Einwohner sprach ausschließlich walisisch, was es für Jack ein wenig schwierig machte klar zu kommen. Aber es gab genug Leute in dem Dorf, die auch Englisch sprachen, so dass er immer jemanden fand, der ihm weiterhelfen konnte, wenn es nötig war. Es hatte eine Woche gedauert, bis die meisten Einwohner seine Anwesenheit akzeptiert hatten, und Jack hatte herausgefunden, dass das mehr mit einem gewissen Wirt namens Ianto Jones zu tun hatte, als mit Jacks natürlichem Charme.

Ianto Jones. Der Mann selbst war sogar noch erotischer als der Name. Nach dem zweiten Tag hatte Jack realisiert, dass ihn sein Charme bei dem Waliser nicht weiterhelfen würde, also hatte er entschieden stattdessen mit ihm zu flirten und abzuwarten, wohin es ihn brachte. Ianto erwiderte das Flirten, aber da war etwas, was ihn zurückhielt … und Jack hatte noch nicht herausgefunden, was das war. Er erkannte genau, dass Ianto an ihm interessiert war, aber er kam ihm einfach nicht entgegen. Es war ihm ein Rätsel … ein Rätsel, dass Jack in erster Linie in Ddraig Llyn hielt.

Das, und die Tatsache, dass dieses Dorf so isoliert war, dass er wirklich daran zweifelte, dass Torchwood überhaupt darüber nachdenken würde, hier nach ihm zu suchen.

Jack hatte begonnen zu wandern. Er war nicht so aufregend wie die Jagd nach Weevils, aber es hielt ihn fit, während er versuchte besagten Wirt von sich zu überzeugen. Abgesehen davon, dass die Berge wirklich atemberaubend waren. Und auch, wenn Jack nie wirklich zu der Sorte Mensch gehören würde, die sich zurück zu ihren Wurzeln in der Natur besannen, konnte er sich doch nicht gegen den Frieden und die Stille versperren, die hier herrschten.

Er erklomm den Weg hinauf auf einen der Berge, dessen Name irgendetwas war, dass er nicht einmal aussprechen konnte, wenn er es wirklich hart versuchte. Er hatte schon genug Probleme mit Ddraig Llyn, und die Zeit hier hatte in ihm das schlechte Gewissen wachsen lassen, darüber dass er in all der Zeit, die er nun schon in Wales lebte, nicht wenigstens versucht hatte Walisisch zu lernen. Es war etwas, worüber die Dorfbewohner sich lustig machten, aber es war eher ein freundschaftlich gemeintes necken, mit dem sie ihm zeigen wollten, dass sie ihn irgendwie in ihrer Mitte akzeptiert hatten.

Der Wind fuhr unter seinen Mantel, aber Jack störte es nicht. Er blieb einen Moment stehen, atmete tief durch und genoss den Moment. Es wurde langsam dunkel, während die Sonne hinter den Bergen verschwand und diese lange Schatten über den Pfad werfen ließ, dem Jack folgte. Er musste bald umkehren; jetzt war es kühl, aber es würde bitter kalt werden, wenn die Sonne ganz untergegangen war.

Er drehte sich um, als ein tiefes Brummen erklang, direkt über dem Anstieg, auf dem er sich befand.

Der altbekannte Adrenalinrausch erfasste ihn und fuhr durch seinen ganzen Körper, als er sich auf den Ursprung des Geräusches zubewegte. Als er näher kam, veränderte es sich zu etwas anderem.

Es war Gesang.

Die Stimme war tief und es lag ein unterschwelliges Brummen darin. Die Worte waren in walisisch und obwohl es schwerfällig klingen müsste, war es beschwingt und sanft … und sehr traurig.

Jack wäre fast umgekehrt und hätte denjenigen sich selbst überlassen, von dem die Musik kam. Aber seine Neugier überwältigte ihn und er trat so weit vor, bis er den Sänger erkennen konnte.

Er hatte geglaubt, es wäre einer der Dorfbewohner, der hier heraufgekommen war, um die Einsamkeit und Ruhe zu suchen.

Er hatte falsch gelegen.

Die Kreatur saß auf einem Vorsprung, zusammengerollt wie eine Katze, die vier Beine unter ihren muskulösen Körper gezogen. Der große Kopf auf einem langen Hals war zum Tal gerichtet, das Maul mit den scharfen Zähnen bewegte sich, während das Biest sang. Fledermausartige Flügel waren auf dem gebeugten Rücken zusammengefaltet und das Sonnenlicht ließ die grünen Haut wie Smaragde schimmern.

Es war ein Drache.

Jack starrte; er konnte sich nicht davon abwenden. Er sah ein Wesen vor sich, das er nur aus Legend kannte und das nicht existieren sollte. Und trotzdem war alles, woran er denken konnte, wie wunderschön dieses Wesen war und wie sehr es genau an diesen Ort gehörte…

Es kam ihm der Gedanke, wenn er noch immer bei Torchwood wäre und sie über diesen Drachen Bescheid wüssten, wie groß die Chancen dann gewesen wären, dass er her geschickt worden wäre, um ihn zu fangen … oder gar zu töten. Das war es, wie Torchwood mit diesen Dingen umging: alles, was fremd oder ungewöhnlich oder außerirdisch war, gehörte per se ihnen und sie waren frei zu entscheiden, was damit geschah. Es war dieser Moment, in dem Jack wirklich bewusst wurde, wie unendlich schlecht Torchwood war.

Jack setzte sich und machte es sich so gemütlich, wie es ging, während er dem Drachen zuhörte, der sein Lied über dem Tal sang.

Er konnte die Gefühle des Liedes spüren und es brach ihm das Herz. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass er allein war, aber das … das hier war die ultimative Einsamkeit. Als das Lied schließlich endete, hatte Jack Tränen in den Augen und er wurde fast von dem Drang überwältigt aufzustehen, zu dem Drachen zu gehen und seine Arme um ihn zu schlingen.

Stattdessen blieb er sitzen und starrte.

„Ich weiß, dass du da bist."

Jack fuhr vor Schreck fast aus seiner Haut, als er das tiefe, grollende Kommentar hörte und er wusste nicht, ob es war weil der Drache ihn bemerkt hatte … oder ob es war weil der Drache Englisch sprach.

Ein paar blauer Augen mit katzenartigen Pupillen musterten ihn aufmerksam. Sie sahen fast … belustigt aus.

„Sorry", entschuldigte Jack sich. „Ich war auf dem Pfad und habe dein Lied gehört …"

„Ich wollte dich nicht zurechtweisen", antwortete der Drache. „Ich komme für gewöhnlich zum Sonnenuntergang her." War das ein Lächeln? „Du kannst näher kommen … Ich werde dich nicht verschlingen."

Dem Captain bereitete das nicht wirklich Sorgen … auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob er auch zurückkommen würde, nachdem er gegessen worden war. Er lief die wenigen Meter zu dem Drachen und lehnte sich gegen einen Stein in der Nähe der Vorderklauen des Wesens. „Captain Jack Harkness", stellte er sich selbst vor, einen flirtenden Unterton in seiner Stimme. „Und du bist?"

„Ich fürchte, mein Name ist für dich unaussprechlich", antwortete der Drache und das Amüsement, das sich bereits in seinen Augen widergespiegelt hatte, erreichte nun auch die tiefe Stimme mit dem walisischen Akzent. „Du nimmst meine Anwesenheit erstaunlich gut auf, bedenkt man, dass du sicherlich niemals zuvor einem Drachen begegnet bist."

„Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein, dass ich nie zuvor einen Drachen gesehen habe?", fragte Jack herausfordernd, obwohl er tatsächlich nie zuvor einem Drachen gegenübergestanden hatte.

„Ich bin der letzte meiner Art." Der Humor war verschwunden, ersetzt durch die Trauer, die das Lied vermittelt hatte. „Und das bin ich seit gut eintausend Jahren."

Die Worte ließen Jack aufhorchen. _Er ist der letzte seiner Art. Er wird die Seele des neuen Torchwood sein, welches ihr aufbauen werdet._ Die Prophezeiung des Mädchen schwirrte ihm durch den Kopf. Konnte sie diesen Drachen gemeint haben? Aber wie konnte das möglich sein?

Wie könnte ein Drache die Seele von Torchwood sein?

Yvonne Hartman würde sich die Hände danach reiben …

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Jack leise.

„Das braucht es nicht. Alle Dinge vergehen … mit der Zeit. Und so lange einer von uns übrig ist, wird man sich meiner Art erinnern."

„Wie lange? Wirst du leben, meine ich."

Der Drache seufzte. „Ich bin nahezu unsterblich. Aber es gibt Wege mich zu töten … und nein, ich habe nicht vor, sie dir zu verraten." Der letzte Teil war wieder mit dem zuvor verschwundenen Humor gesprochen. „Also … was bringt dich nach Ddraig Llyn? Es wird wohl nicht der Drang nach dem Leben in der Natur gewesen sein."

Jack grinste. Er stellte fest, dass er den Drachen wirklich mochte. „Es ist wohl so etwas wie eine Flucht, denke ich." Er konnte ihm schlecht von Torchwood erzählen, oder von Aliens. Er zweifelte daran, dass der Drache es verstehen würde. „Sag mal … bist du ein männlicher Drache oder ein weiblicher Drache?"

Ein tiefes Grollen kam tief aus der Brust des Drachen. „Ich habe das Gefühl, es würde für dich nicht wirklich einen Unterschied machen, Captain, nachdem du bereits ununterbrochen mit mir flirtest!"

„Du hast Recht. Aber ich würde mich wohler fühlen, wenn ich das richtige Pronomen in meinem Kopf hätte."

„Willst du, dass ich meinen Schwanz für dich hochhebe?"

Jack konnte sein Lachen nicht zurückhalten. „Wenn du das möchtest. Aber würdest du mich morgen früh immer noch respektieren?"

Der Drache stimmte in sein Lachen ein. „Ich bin ein Männchen meiner Art", antwortete er schließlich, als sein Lachen erstarb. „Danke, Captain. Ich habe seit einer sehr langen Zeit nicht mehr so gelacht."

„Es ist mir eine Ehre. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich hier hoch komme und dich besuche, so lange ich in der Gegend bin?" Jack stellte fest, dass er wirklich hoffte, der Drache würde dem zustimmen.

Die lange Schnauze drehe sich und blaue Augen musterten ihn. „Aus irgendeinem Grund traue ich dir. Ich weiß, wir haben uns gerade erst kennen gelernt, aber mein Herz sagt mir, dass ich es kann."

„Vertraust du auf dein Herz?"

„Immmer, Captain. Immer."


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo.

Hier also das zweite Kapitel.

Ich freue mich, dass diese Übersetzung bisher so gut ankommt.

Und ich bin auch schon fleißig dabei den nächsten Teil zu übersetzen. ^^

Ich freue mich immer über eure Meinungen ;)

lg

Bythia

* * *

**20. Oktober 2000**

„Was?" Jacks Kopf fuhr so schnell hoch, dass er für einen Moment die Orientierung verlor.

Ianto Jones stand neben ihm, eine Kanne Kaffee in der Hand. Die blauen Augen des Wirts wirkten besorgt. „Ich habe Sie jetzt drei Mal gefragt, ob Sie einen Kaffee möchten, Captain."

„Oh. Entschuldigung, ich bin ein bisschen abgelenkt." Jack musterte den jungen Mann von oben bis unten. Die eng anliegende Jeans und der rote Pullover standen ihm wirklich gut. „Rot ist definitiv Ihre Farbe!"

Ianto schmunzelte. „Und ich liebe Ihren Mantel!"

Jack hielt ihm seine leere Tasse hin, welche Ianto sofort auffüllte. Er hielt sich die heiße Flüssigkeit unter die Nase und inhalierte tief den Geruch. „Mr. Jones, Ihr Kaffee ist pures Ambrosia. Sie sind ein Kaffee-Gott unter den Menschen!" Er nippte vorsichtig daran, die bittere Flüssigkeit genießend. Er stöhnte in purem Genuss, als der Geschmack auf seinen Nerven explodierte.

„Ich habe schon ein paar Mal darüber nachgedacht, einen Kult des Kaffees zu gründen", erwiderte der junge Mann.

„Das sollten Sie", sagte Jack begeistert. „Ich würde dem sofort beitreten. Ich würde sogar Ihr persönlicher Sexsklave werden."

Jack fühlte sich zu Ianto Jones hingezogen, seit er in dessen Hotel eingecheckt hatte. Er schätzte, dass der junge Mann mit dem dunklen Haar und den leuchtenden, blauen Augen in seinen frühen zwanzigern war. Und dieser Arsch … oh ja, Jack war sehr interessiert und flirtete, was das Zeug hielt. Ianto ging stets darauf ein, aber weiter ging es nicht. Jack war ein wenig enttäuscht über das fehlende Interesse auf Seiten des Wirts.

„Kein Bedarf", erwiderte Ianto, „auch wenn Ihre bedingungslose Verehrung wirklich reizend wäre."

Schon allein dieses Lächeln tat Dinge mit Jacks Libido…

„Was kann ich Ihnen zum Frühstück bringen?", fragte Ianto, das Thema wechselnd. „Das übliche?"

Jack zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Bin ich schon lange genug hier, um 'das übliche' zu haben?"

„Das sind Sie. Machen Sie weiter so und wir bringen Sie dazu, Walisisch zu sprechen!"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Das überlasse ich den Muttersprachlern, danke. Ihr werdet dem viel besser gerecht."

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Das übliche dann, Captain?"

„Ja, bitte."

Der Wirt drehte sich um und Jack nutzte die Gelegenheit ihm beim Laufen in diesen Jeans zu beobachten.

„Hören Sie auf zu starren!", ermahnte Ianto ihn. Er warf Jack einen Blick über die Schulter zu und zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor er hinter der Tür zur Küche verschwand.

Das Gasthaus zum Grünen Drachen – und war dieser Name nicht überaus interessant? - war ein dreistöckiges Gebäude und befand sich in der Mitte der Hauptstraße von Ddraig Llyn. In der ersten Etage befanden sich die Räume, die Ianto an die wenigen Besucher in dem kleinen Ort vermietete; im Erdgeschoss befand sich das Restaurant; und im Keller befand sich der Pub. Jack war beeindruckt gewesen von der Geschichtsträchtigkeit des Gasthauses, genauso wie von der des Dorfes, und er hatte sich vom ersten Moment an dort heimisch gefühlt. Für die Dorfbewohner hatte es ein wenig länger gedauert, bis sie mit Jack warm geworden waren. Sie waren nicht viele Besucher gewohnt und erst recht keine, die länger als ein paar Tage blieben.

Jack war an diesem Morgen allein im Restaurant. Nach dem zu urteilen, was er in den drei Wochen, seit dem er gewissermaßen hier eingezogen war, beobachtet hatte, übernahm Ianto den größten Teil der Arbeit selbst und während der Abendstunden war es hier oft sehr voll. Ianto bewirtschaftete das Gasthaus allein, abgesehen von einem Barkeeper im Pub und einer Köchin in der Küche. Ianto war sowohl Chef, als auch Tellerwäscher, als auch Putzkraft … und an dem Tag, an dem Jack den jungen Mann beim Staubsaugen beobachtet hatte, hatte er einen bis dahin unbekannten Vakuum-Fetisch entdeckt.

Er nippte an seinem Kaffee, in die Gedanken über den geheimnisvollen Wirt versunken. Er fragte sich, ob Ianto mit Jacks Freund auf dem Berg vertraut war. Sicherlich konnte in einem so kleinen Ort die Anwesenheit eines Drachen kein großes Geheimnis sein?

Er wollte wirklich gern mit dem jüngeren Mann darüber sprechen, aber Jack wagte es nicht. Der Drache vertraute ihm und Jack begann ernsthaft dieses Wesen zu mögen. Jeden Nachmittag seit dem ersten Treffen hatte Jacke sich auf dem Berg wiedergefunden, dem Drachen von der Welt außerhalb dieser Idylle erzählend und den Geschichten des Drachen über die Vergangenheit lauschend. Er war eine wirklich erfreuliche Gesellschaft und Jack freute sich jeden Tag auf die Gespräche.

Er musste sich vollkommen in seinen Gedanken verloren haben, denn das nächste, was er mitbekam, war wie Ianto ihm einen gut gefüllten Teller vor die Nase stellte, beladen mit Eiern, Würstchen und genug Toast um alle Wasservögel an den Ufern des Sees satt zu bekommen. Er sah auf und fand Ianto lächelnd auf ihn herabsehend. „Sie müssen wirklich sehr abgelenkt sein", kommentierte der junge Mann. „Die einzigen Male, wenn Sie in den letzten Tagen mit mir geflirtet haben, ist wenn ich Sie an meine Anwesenheit erinnert habe."

„Entschuldigung." Jack richtete sich auf seinem Stuhl auf, nach der Gabel greifend. „Das habe ich tatsächlich getan. Aber Sie haben mir auch keinen wirklich Grund gegeben zu glauben, mein Interesse Ihnen gegenüber wäre wirklich willkommen."

Ianto schmunzelte. „Haben Sie noch nie davon gehört, dass manche Leute gern um sich kämpfen lassen?"

Jack starrte dem Waliser mit offenem Mund nach, als dieser geradezu fluchtartig den Raum verließ. Dann lachte er leise in sich hinein, rollte mit den Augen und wandte sich seinem Frühstück zu.

* * *

**20. Oktober 2000**

„Wissen die Dorfbewohner, dass du hier oben bist?"

Jack saß gegen den Felsen gelehnt, den Rücken dem Drachen zugewannt. Der große Kopf schwebte über seinem eigenen und von Zeit zu Zeit drehte er sich, so dass die katzenartigen Augen den Unsterblichen mustern konnten.

So wie jetzt.

„Ich bin seit einer sehr langen Zeit hier, Jack", antwortete die tiefe Stimme. „Ich wäre überrascht, wenn sie es nicht wüssten!"

Er seufzte, heißen Atem in die Luft blasend. „Es gab eine Zeit, in der ich verehrt wurde. Die Dorfbewohner brachten mir Opfergaben zu den Tagundnachtgleichen und zur Sonnenwende … nichts, was ich wollte oder gefördert hätte. Was sollte ich auch mit den meisten Dingen tun? Wie auch immer, es hat sie glücklich gemacht … also habe ich sie gewähren lassen."

„Es muss hart sein, so verehrt zu werden."

„Das war es tatsächlich. Es war vollkommen gegen meine Natur."

Jack war sich nicht sicher ob er verstand, was der Drache meinte. Aber er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es den Dorfbewohnern nur natürlich erschienen war, dieses wunderschöne Wesen zu verehren. Je mehr Zeit er in der Gesellschaft des Drachen verbrachte, desto mehr festigte sich der Gedanke, dass das Mädchen vielleicht doch ihn gemeint haben könnte, als sie Jack in den Norden geschickt hatte.

„Ich denke ich wurde hier er gesandt, um dich zu finden", gab er zu.

Der Drache über ihm wurde sehr still. Er sagte lange Zeit nichts und gerade als Jack selbst die Stille brechen wollte, begann das Wesen zu sprechen. „Jemand weiß von mir?" Seine Stimme war nur ein Schatten ihrer gewöhnlichen Tiefe.

„Da ist dieses Mädchen … obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob sie wirklich ein Mädchen ist." Er erzählte dem Drachen davon, wie sie ihm aus den Karten gelesen hatte in diesem Pub in Cardiff, bevor er sich auf Reisen begeben hatte. „Sie sagte, du seist der letzte deiner Art und du hast diese Worte wiederholt, das erste Mal als ich dich getroffen habe. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich davon ein wenig geschockt war."

„Und es gab eine Karte mit einem Drachen darauf?" Seine Stimme war dumpf geworden, bar jeder Emotion.

„Ja, die gab es. Ich habe ihr zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht wirklich Beachtung geschenkt, aber ja. Sie hat außerdem gesagt, du würdest die Seele des neuen Torchwood sein …"

„Was ist Torchwood?"

Das war eine schwierige Frage. Wie sollte Jack einem Drachen von Aliens erzählen? Vor allem einem, der zugegeben hatte für ein Jahrtausend dieses Tal nicht verlassen zu haben?

Die Sache war, dass Jack sich diesem Wesen so nahe fühlte, wie er sich selten einem Menschen gegenüber gefühlt hatte; Er war unsterblich … genau so wie Jack selbst. Nun, um ehrlich zu sein wusste Jack nicht, ob er tatsächlich unsterblich war oder ob seine Unfähigkeit zu sterben eines Tages verschwinden würde. Aber vorläufig musste Jack annehmen, dass er in der Tat für eine sehr lange Zeit leben würde. Und hier gab es jemanden, der sehr genau verstand, wie er sich fühlte.

Also erzählte Jack dem Drachen die grausame Geschichte, die sich hinter Torchwood verbarg. Er begann bei Queen Victoria und endete damit, wie Alex sein Team und dann sich selbst umgebracht hatte. Der Drache war still, nahm all die Informationen in sich auf. Sein heißer Atem bildete Nebel über Jacks Kopf, währen die Sonne hinter den Bergen verschwand und die Stern über ihnen in all ihrem Glanz erschienen.

Der Drache sagte für eine sehr lange Zeit nichts. Jack saß in seinem Schatten. Er wollte sich umdrehen um nach dem langen Nacken zu reichen und irgendeine Art Unterstützung anbieten, um mit all dem neuen Wissen zurecht zu kommen, das sein Freund aufnehmen musste. Das einzige, was Jack vor ihm zurückhielt, war sein eigenes langes Leben; er würde das später nachholen, wenn der Drache bereit dafür war.

„Diese Menschen … du hast für sie gearbeitet?"

Jack war ein wenig überrascht, als der Drache die Stille schließlich brach. „Das habe ich", gab er zu. „Ich habe nicht gemocht, was sie taten, aber ich habe versucht es ein wenig besser zu machen, selbst wenn ich oft keine andere Wahl hatte als mich nach ihren Regeln zu richten."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, dass ich überrascht davon sei, dass die menschliche Rasse diesen Drang zu zerstören hat", grollte der Drache. „Aber sie sind für das Aussterben der Drachen verantwortlich."

Jack fühlte sich, als müsste er sich für das Verhalten der Menschheit entschuldigen, obwohl er selbst den Drachen gar nichts getan hatte.

„Und dieses geheimnisvolle Mädchen", fuhr der Drache fort. „Sie sagte, du würdest dieses Torchwood neu aufbauen?"

„Das ist, was sie behauptet. Aber ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, wie sie auf diese absurde Idee …"

„Du bist ein von Natur aus guter Mensch, Jack."

Jack wollte sich nicht mit seinem neuen Freund streiten, also bestritt er es nicht.

„Ich sehe nicht, wo ich dort hineinpassen sollte", sagte der Drache. „Es ist nicht so, als dass ich irgendwelche Erfahrung mit Aliens habe."

„Und ich weiß nicht, wie sie erwarten kann, dass ich einfach bei Torchwood Drei hineingehe und es Yvonne Hartman aus den Finger reiße." Jack lachte leise. „Ich denke, dass macht uns zu Verbündeten im 'Verwirrt bis zum geht nicht mehr' – Lager."

Der Drache blieb still. Jack legte den Kopf in den Nacken um einen Blick auf die Sterne über ihnen zu erhaschen. Von hier aus schienen sie so nah, dass er fast das Gefühl hatte nur die Hand ausstrecken zu müssen, um sie zu berühren. Es löste in ihm Heimweh aus; auf der Erde gefangen zu sein, in einer Zeit und an einem Ort, das fühlte sich einfach nur falsch an. Er war zwischen den Sternen geboren worden; und eines Tagen wollte er dorthin zurückkehren.

Er musste nur warten, bis der Doctor zurück kam. Dann konnte er gehen, wohin immer er wollte. Das sollte vor allem anderen sein ersten Ziel sein.

Die Sache war, dass Jack nicht wusste, ob er dieses prächtige Geschöpft wirklich von hier fortbringen und ihn mit all der Finsternis von Torchwood in Kontakt bringen konnte. Abgesehen davon, dass Jack sich nicht zutraute, diese Dunkelheit wirklich in etwas anderes zu verwandeln.

Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er musste einfach abwarten, wie die Dinge sich entwickelten.


	3. Chapter 3

Huhu,

da ich mit der Übersetzung wirklich gut voran komme und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass da noch soooo viele Kapitel kommen, habe ich entschieden zwei Mal die Woche Kapitel zu posten. ^^ Also jeden Samstag und jeden Dienstag, von heute an.

Ich freue mich über jedes Review und ich schicke sie auch übersetzt weiter an Milady Dragon.

Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel.

Lg

Bythia

* * *

**22. Oktober 2000**

„Es ist nur Regen."

Die sanfte Stimme riss Jacks Blick davon los, aus dem Fenster des Restaurant hinaus in den Wolkenbruch zu starren. Er sah auf, Iantos Spieglung in der Scheibe musternd. „Es regnet seit zwei Tagen."

„Ich weiß, es ist nicht wirklich meine Sache", sagte der Wirt vorsichtig. „Aber irgendetwas beschäftigt Sie. Vielleicht würde es helfen, darüber zu sprechen…"

Jack hielt sein Seufzen zurück. „Ich bin es nur nicht gewohnt den ganzen Tag eingesperrt zu sein", antwortete er. Diese halbe Lüge kam ihm leicht von den Lippen. Natürlich war er jemand, der Beschäftigung brauchte, aber er vermisste auch die nächtlichen Gespräche mit dem Drachen. Es machte ihm deutlich, wie sehr er sich an diese gemeinsame Zeit gewöhnt hatte und es überraschte ihn; er hatte sich mit niemandem so verbunden gefühlt, seit seiner Zeit mit dem Doctor.

„Es tut mir Leid", antwortete Ianto, sein Blick traf Jacks in der Reflexion an der Scheibe. „Aber die Wanderwege werden vollkommen ausgewaschen sein. Der Regen wird morgen aufhören und dann können Sie vielleicht übermorgen wieder wandern gehen."

Der älter Mann drehte sich um und musterte Ianto schmunzelnd. „Und woher wissen Sie, dass der Regen morgen aufhören wird? Haben Sie so etwas wie einen sechsten Sinn fürs Wetter oder so etwas in der Art?"

Ianto grinste. „Oder so etwas in der Art. Huw, der Händler im Gemüseladen, hat ein Knie, das sehr zuverlässig auf Wetterumschwünge reagiert. Es lag noch niemals falsche."

„Dann sollte ich mich vor der großen Weisheit von Huws Knie verbeugen."

Der Wirt lachte. „Kluger Mann." Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Aber ich denke, dass ist nicht das einzige, Captain, und mein Instinkt ist in dieser Hinsicht sehr gut."

Der Mann war scharfsinnig. Jack versuchte es herunter zu spielen. „Und vertrauen Sie immer Ihren Instinkten?", fragte er, halb scherzhaft.

„Immer, Captain. Immer."

Ein leichter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, aber Jack konnte nicht sagen wieso. Da war irgendetwas, dass ihm sagte, er könnte Ianto Jones vertrauen … aber er konnte nicht sagen, was das war. Es war das selbe Gefühl, dass Jack in der Anwesenheit des Drachen hatte und Jack vermutete, dass es vielleicht etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass sie beide Waliser waren.

„Hast du Familie, Ianto?", fragte er, das Thema wechselnd um zu verbergen, wie nahe Ianto ihn daran gebracht hatte, sich ihm tatsächlich anzuvertrauen.

„Nein", antwortete er. „Ich bin der letzte meiner Art, wie man so schön sagt."

Ein weiteres Mal erschauderte Jack. „Was?"

Etwas glitt durch Iantos Augen, ohne dass Jack erkennen konnte, was es war. „Das ist, was einige der Dorfbewohner sagen. Ich bin der letzte der Joneses in Ddraig Llyn. Meine Eltern und meine Schwester sind … nicht mehr da und ich bin der letzte der Familie."

„Oh. Das tut mir Leid."

Ianto hob die Schulter. „Es ist schon lange her. Und glauben Sie ja nicht, dass ich den Themawechsel nicht bemerkt habe." Er legte seine Hand auf Jacks Arm und der versuchte vorzugeben, dass er die Wärme, die durch den Stoff seines Hemdes sickerte, nicht genoss. „Kommen Sie. Ich mache uns einen Kaffee. Und wenn Sie reden wollen, dann höre ich zu."

Jack folgte ihm in die Küche und beobachtete Ianto dabei, wie er die Kaffee-Maschine in der Ecke bediente. Agnes, die Köchin, war nirgendwo zu entdecken und er vermutete, dass sie zu dieser Zeit des Tages zu Hause war.

„Wie ich gesagt habe", begann Ianto, ohne seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen, „meine Familie existiert nicht mehr. Wir waren auf einer Reise zu Verwandten und auf dem Rückweg lauerten uns …", er seufzte, „Sagen wir einfach, es waren keine sehr netten Männer. Sie haben meine Familie nur zu ihrer eigenen Freude getötet und mich zum sterben zurückgelassen. Ich war … noch sehr jung."

Ianto berichtete sehr distanziert von den Geschehnisse, als wären sie jemand anderem widerfahren, aber Jack konnte an dem Zittern der Hände des jungen Mannes erkennen, dass ihn der Verlust seiner Familie noch immer sehr mitnahm. „Haben sie die Männer gefasst, die das getan haben?"

„Nein." Ianto stellte einen dampfenden Becher Kaffee auf den Tresen neben Jack. „Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich das so sage, aber ich denke, Sie hatten selbst mehr Verluste, als es zu ertragen ist."

Jack war dabei gewesen an seinem Kaffee zu nippen und er war unendlich dankbar, dass er das nicht getan hatte, denn er hätte den Kaffee sofort wieder ausgespuckt. „Was meinen Sie?", fragte er leise. Er trank kleine Schlucke von seinem Kaffee, in der Hoffnung seine Überraschung damit zu überspielen.

Ianto nippte an seinem eigenen Kaffee. „Es ist nur … Manchmal haben Sie diesen Ausdruck in Ihren Augen. Fast, als würden Sie Geister sehen."

Jack schnaubte um sein Unbehagen zu verbergen. „So etwas wie Geister gibt es nicht."

Das brachte ihm einen Augenrollen ein und einen Blick der ausdrückte: 'Wenn du meinst'. Er wandte sich ab und widmete sich seinem Kaffee.

Die Stille zwischen ihnen war nicht vollkommen unangenehm. Jack war überrascht; für gewöhnlich wurde eine Stille wie diese schnell untragbar für ihn. Die meisten Menschen, die er über hundert Jahre oder so gekannte hatte, hatten den lauten und aufdringlichen Captain gesehen; sie sahen nicht, dass er mit der Stille genauso vertraut war wie mit dem Lärm, nur dass diese Stille nicht oft friedlich war. Seine Gedanken und Zweifel kamen dann an die Oberfläche und er brauchte die aufgedrehte Seite seiner Persönlichkeit um sie wieder zu verdrängen.

Aber mit Ianto … fühlte Jack einen seltsamen Frieden. Es war wie die Ruhe, die er in der Anwesenheit des Drachen spürte, aber er konnte den Grund dafür nicht erkennen. Vielleicht war es diese walisische Art der beiden; oder vielleicht war es etwas weit davon entferntes, etwas das dem Menschen und dem Drachen zu eigen war. Sie teilten viele Eigenschaften: beide waren intelligent und witzig und besaßen eine Würde, die irgendwie altertümlich wirkte.

Aber da waren natürlich auch Unterschiede. Ianto war nicht so melancholisch wie der Drache; er wurde nicht von all den Jahren belastet, die der Drache durchlebt hatte. Er war auch ein wenig verschlossener und nicht so frei mit seinem Lachen wie der Drache, aber das leichte Schmunzeln und die Randbemerkungen waren genug um seinen Humor zu unterstreichen. Er brauchte keine großen Gesten; aber andererseits besaß der Drache auch nicht die selben Möglichkeiten in seiner Mimik, wie Ianto.

Jack seufzte, als er die beiden miteinander verglich … dann kam er unweigerlich zu dem Schluss, dass Ianto Jones und der Drache abgesehen von den offensichtlichen Unterschieden, mehr Gemeinsamkeiten als Gegensätze hatten.

Er leerte seine Tasse und noch bevor er auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte um nach mehr zu fragen, stand Ianto auch schon mit der Kanne vor ihm und goss ihm nach. Jack nickte dankbar und trank mehr als die Hälfte davon, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

„Es war mein Boss", sagte er. „Er hat all meine Kollegen umgebracht und dann sich selbst." Jack fügte nicht hinzu, dass er Alex dabei zugesehen hatte und dass es Momente gab, in denen er noch immer das warme Blut über sein Gesicht spritzen fühlte.

Ianto wurde vollkommen still, sein Gesicht bleich vor Schrecken. „Und Sie?", fragte er leise.

„Ich war nicht dort zu dieser Zeit. Ich … habe sie gefunden."

Er spürte eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter ruhen und er sah weg, nicht in der Lage dem Mitleid oder der Sympathie in Iantos Gesicht zu begegnen. „Und das ist der Grund, warum Sie fliehen", murmelte der Wirt.

Jacks Kopf fuhr herum, überrascht von der Feststellung. „Warum denken Sie, dass ich fliehe?", fragte er, die tröstende Hand abschüttelnd.

Ianto schnaubte. „Weil Sie seit fast einem Monat in Ddraig Llyn sind. Ein Mann wie Sie … jemand, der es offensichtlich so gewohnt ist im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen, der Mann der Tat zu sein … Um so lange hier zu bleiben, müssen Sie vor irgendetwas auf der Flucht sein."

Er wollte nicht zugeben, dass Ianto recht hatte. Dass Jack in der Tat auf der Flucht war … aber nicht aus dem Grund, den der andere Mann vermutete. Und doch … war Jack wirklich beeindruckt davon, dass Ianto mit dem wenigen, was er erzählt hatte, und aus dem, wie Jack sich verhielt, solch treffende Schlüsse gezogen hatte. Er hatte geglaubt seine Unruhe gut genug verborgen zu haben oder sie zumindest auf den Wanderungen in den Bergen weit genug los geworden zu sein.

Jack blickte zu Ianto Jones. Er war ein wirklich gut aussehender Mann … nein, wenn Jack wirklich ehrlich war, dann musste er zugeben, dass Ianto purer Sex auf zwei Beinen war. Jeder, der ihn sah und ihn nur nach seinem Auftreten beurteilen würde, würde ihn wahrscheinlich für oberflächlich halten, allein wegen seines Aussehens. Aber das entsprach nicht einmal im entferntesten der Wahrheit; Da war eine Tiefe in Ianto, gut verborgen in seiner Intelligenz und seinem Instinkt und seiner Stärke, und Jack vermutete dort auch noch Loyalität und Courage.

Es war dieser Moment, in dem Jack sich fragte, ob er nicht vielleicht hier her geschickt worden war um Ianto zu finden, statt des Drachen.

Der junge Mann war sicherlich ehrgeizig und zielstrebig. Er führte das Gasthaus praktisch allein, was bedeutete, dass er ein großes Organisationstalent haben musste. Jemand, der ein Geschäft wie dieses allein am Laufen halten konnte, sollte keine Schwierigkeiten damit haben Torchwood zu organisieren. Er war unabhängig und in der Lage seinen Angestellten ein guter Vorgesetzter zu sein. Er übernahm die Buchhaltung des Gasthofs und das war etwas, dass auch in Torchwood nötig war. Außerdem war Ianto gut im Umgang mit Menschen, das zeigte sein Umgang mit den Dorfbewohnern. Jack konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass es Ianto wunderbar gelingen würde sich mit den unterschiedlichen Organisationen auseinander zu setzten, mit denen Torchwood täglich in Berührung kam.

Dann erinnerte Jack sich an die andere Karte, die das Mädchen ihm gezeigt hatte: Die Liebenden. Zwei Männer, ineinander verschlungen in einer so intimen Umarmung, wie Jack sie zuvor niemals gesehen hatte. Konnte der andere Mann auf der Karte Ianto gewesen sein?

Es war kein Geheimnis, dass der älter Mann Ianto attraktiv fand und er hätte es geliebt, ihn in sein Bett zu bekommen. Aber Ianto – trotz seiner Kommentare darüber, schwer zu bekommen zu sein – hatte Jack stetig zurückgewiesen. Und Jack erschauderte bei dem Begriff 'Liebende', denn dieser Begriff impliziert mehr, als mit jemandem Sex zu haben. Da waren Gefühle im Spiel und eine Idee von Dauer wenn man sich als 'Liebende' bezeichnete, statt einfach nur eine Affäre zu haben.

Es stand für Jack außer Frage, dass Ianto genau das verdiente, aber er zweifelte daran, dass er derjenige war, der ihm das geben konnte. Nicht, wenn er ihn verlassen würde, sobald der Doctor kam.

„Jack?"

Der ältere Mann richtete seine Konzentration auf Ianto; die Augen des jungen Mannes waren dunkler als gewöhnlich und er sah Jack mit einer Intensität an, die zuvor nicht da gewesen war. Sie wirkten so alt und intelligent … als würde Ianto Jack direkt in die Seele blicken.

Bevor Jack auch nur darauf reagieren konnte, war der Ausdruck auch schon wieder verschwunden, ersetzt durch Sorge. „Ich weiß, es ist nicht wirklich meine Sache", sagte er sanft, „aber ich weiß, dass davon laufen nicht die Lösung ist. Irgendwann werden Sie sich dem stellen müssen, wovor Sie fliehen. Wenn Sie das nicht tun, wird es sich nur festfressen und Sie verfolgen und alles vergiften, was Sie anpacken. Und, wenn da eines ist, was ich wirklich über Sie weiß, dann dass sie kein Feigling sind. So sehr ich es auch genossen habe, Sie meinen Gast nennen zu dürfen, denken Sie nicht, dass es Zeit ist nach Cardiff zurück zu kehren? Um zu klären, was auch immer dort zu klären ist, und Ihr Leben dort fortzusetzen? Nicht, dass ich unbedingt möchte, dass Sie gehen", fügte er eilig hinzu, „aber Sie gehören nicht wirklich hier her. Sie gehören nach dort draußen, in die weite Welt. Sie werden nur sich selbst ersticken, wenn Sie hier bleiben."

Jack schnaubte. „Sie kennen mich nicht ein Stück, wenn sie glauben ich sei kein Feigling."

Ianto umschloss Jacks Kinn mit seinen Fingern und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herum, so dass Jack keine andere Wahl hatte als sich dem Blick aus den blauen Augen zu stellen. „Nein, Jack … Sie mögen sich selbst davon überzeugt haben ein Feigling zu sein, aber da gibt es überhaupt nichts feiges in Ihnen. Sie mögen mehr durchgemacht haben, als es irgendjemandem zugemutet werden sollte, aber das lässt Sie nicht davor zurückschrecken, sich Ihren Dämonen zu stellen. Wenn es Ihnen irgendetwas bedeutet … ich für meinen Teil glaube an Sie. Ich weiß, dass Sie alles schaffen können, was Sie sich vornehmen zu tun. Sie müssen sich nur selbst daran erinnern."

Jack starrte einfach nur in Iantos Augen, ergriffen von Entschlossenheit. Er bemerkte seine eigenen Bewegung nicht und noch bevor er es selbst bemerkte lagen seine Lippen auf Iantos in einem sanften, keuschen Kuss, der dennoch heiße Schauer durch seine Nervenbahnen sandte.

Ianto versteifte sich für eine Sekunde, dann erwiderte er den Kuss. Aber er zog sich zurück, bevor daraus mehr werden konnte. „Jack, ich …"

„Ich weiß", antwortete Jack, seine Stirn gegen Iantos lehnend. Und das tat er wirklich, weil Ianto so schnell mehr als nur ein Freund werden könnte.

Er könnte die Seele des neuen Torchwood werden.

Und, wenn Jack nicht wirklich vorsichtig war, auch seine eigene.


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo,

und das nächste Kapitel.

Eine Frage zum Schluss des Kapitels: Wer hat's gewusst und seit wann? XD

Viel Spaß damit.

Lg

Bythia

* * *

**24. Oktober 2000**

Jack machte sich auf den Weg den nun tückischen Pfad hinauf, in Richtung des Vorsprungs, auf dem er sich immer mit dem Drachen getroffen hatte. Der Pfad bestand nur noch aus Schlamm und rutschigen Steinen und Jack musste auf jeden Schritt achten, den er tat. Vielleicht hätte er auf Iantos Rat hören und einen weiteren Tag warten sollen, aber der Drang mit dem Drachen zu sprechen war zu groß geworden, seit dieser Diskussion mit Ianto in der Küche des Gasthauses. Es hatte ihm eine Menge zu denken gegeben … nicht zu Letzt darüber, dass er nach Cardiff zurückgehen würde und zwar sowohl ohne den Drachen als auch ohne den Wirt.

Er wusste, dass es nicht das war, was das Tarot-Mädchen vorhergesagt hatte. Jack war sich auch bewusst darüber, dass sie gesagt hatte, wenn er ohne den so genannten letzten seiner Art zurückkehrte, es bedeuten würde, dass er nicht dort sein würde, wenn der Doctor letztendlich auftauchte. Aber nun, nachdem er die beiden kennen gelernt hatte, war Jack nicht bereit einen von ihnen dieser Gefahr auszusetzen, die in Cardiff unweigerlich lauerte.

Der Drache … nun, wenn er nach Cardiff kam, dann würde es damit mehr als nur ein paar Probleme geben. Es würde keinen Platz geben, an dem Drache sich verstecken könnte; natürlich gab es in der Basis einige höhlenartige Orte, aber es würde nicht einfach sein den großen Körper dort hinunter zu bringen. Ganz zu schweigen davon ihn wieder raus zu bringen, denn Jack zweifelte sehr daran, dass er für immer versteckt im Untergrund bleiben wollte. Den Drachen außerhalb der Basis zu haben, würde Aufregung hervorrufen und früher oder später Yvonne Hartman auf den Plan rufen. Wenn das erst einmal geschehen war, würde der Drache wohl nicht mehr sehr lange seine Freiheit genießen können, egal wie sehr Jack versuchen würde ihn zu beschützen.

Dann war da Ianto … und dass Jack ihn nicht mitnehmen wollte, war sehr viel persönlicher. Nach ihrem Gespräch hatte Jack erkannt, dass der Wirt viel zu einfach und viel zu schnell mehr für ihn bedeuten könnte, als es irgendjemand seit sehr langer Zeit getan hatte; er hatte sich seit Estelle zu niemandem mehr so hingezogen gefühlt wie zu Ianto. Aber Jack wollte es nicht wagen sich auf irgendjemanden so sehr einzulassen, nun da sein Warten jederzeit ein Ende finden konnte. Aber wenn Ianto dazu bestimmt war Torchwood zu leiten, nachdem Jack gegangen war … das war ein schwieriger Punkt. Jack konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, seine Aufgabe an Ianto Jones zu übergeben, aber er konnte es sich einfach nicht leisten, ihn mitzunehmen.

Und hier war er nun … den Weg den Berg hinauf erklimmend, der mehr ein rutschiger Abhang war als ein Pfad, in dem dringenden Bedürfnis mit seinem Freund zu sprechen und ihm zu erzählen, dass er gehen würde. Er würde nach Cardiff zurückgehen und versuchen sich dort der Aufmerksamkeit von Yvonne Hartman zu entziehen. Alles, was er zu tun hatte, war sich versteckt zu halten und in Freiheit zu bleiben, bis eine Reinkarnation des Doctors auftauchte, der mit Jacks persönlicher Zeitlinie interagieren konnte, und dann konnte Jack die Erde für immer verlassen.

Er rutschte auf dem glitschigen Untergrund aus und Jack fluchte, als er versuchte sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Der Wind war stark, er schnitt durch den Stoff seines Mantels und versuchte ihn vom Pfad zu drängen. Es war dumm gewesen, sich schon so früh auf den Weg zu machen, aber er musste einfach mit dem Drachen darüber reden, dass er gehen würde. Und es war nicht so, als würde er wirklich sterben können …

Gerade als ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, trat er auf eine Stelle, die mehr aus Wasser als aus Schlamm bestand, und seine Füße rutschten unter ihm hinweg. Jack hatte nicht einmal genug Zeit einen Fluch auszustoßen, bevor er fiel.

Aber er hörte nicht auf zu fallen.

Jack schlitterte rückwärts den Pfad hinunter, der Schlamm wirkte wie Schmierfett auf den nassen Steinen. Er versuchte irgendwo Halt zu finden, aber seine Hände griffen ins Leere. Er hatte keine andere Wahl, als sich der Schwerkraft zu überlassen…

Und dann wurde er abrupt von einem harten Aufprall gestoppt.

Jack fühlte mehr als es zu hören, wie sein Nacken brach. Gerade noch bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor erkannte er, dass er Bekanntschaft mit einem Felsbrocken gemacht haben musste.

Er hörte noch eine Stimme seinen Namen rufen, ehe es erst weiß und dann schwarz vor seinen Augen wurde.

* * *

Jack kam wie üblich nach Luft schnappend und sich aufbäumend zurück ins Leben. Er erwartete sich auf dem Berg wiederzufinden, am Fuße des Felsens, der seinen Sturz beendet hatte.

Stattdessen erkannte er, als die Benommenheit ihn langsam verließ, dass er sich in einer großen Höhle befand. Die einzige Lichtquelle war ein Feuer, das leise knisternd in der Mitte des Hohlraums in einer Feuerstelle flackerte. Die Wände waren mit Wandteppichen behangen, die unglaublich alt wirkten, und es gab einige Regale, gefüllt mit Bücher und Papieren und Schnickschack. Es gab einen einzelnen Stuhl bei einem der Regale, mit etwas, das aussah wie eine Sturmlampe, auf einem kleinen Tisch daneben.

Jack selbst lag auf einem sehr großen – und sehr gemütlichem – Berg aus Kissen, bedeckt von einer dicken Decke, die aussah als wäre sie von Hand gemacht – und auch sehr alt wirkte. Er hob die warme Decke … ja, wie er vermutet hatte, war er nackt. Normalerweise machte es ihm nichts aus in etwas aufzuwachen, dass aussah wie das Bett von jemanden, und dabei nackt zu sein, aber dieses Mal hatte Jack keine Ahnung wo er war, und wer immer ihn hier her gebracht hatte, hatte gedacht er sei tot. Wenn er jetzt aufstand und raus ging…

Er konnte nichts daran ändern. Er musste seine Sachen finden und sich einen Weg aus dieser Höhle heraus suchen. Es schien so, also würde er Ddraig Llyn nun wirklich eilig verlassen müssen. Er konnte sich nur nicht vorstellen, wer an einem Ort wie diesem leben sollte; er hatte als erstes an den Drachen gedacht, aber der Stuhl hatte definitiv die Größe für einen Menschen, also schien diese erste Idee falsch zu sein.

Er stand auf, die Decke um sich schlingend um die Kälte abzuhalten. Jack sah sich nach seiner Kleidung um, aber alles was er finden konnte war sein Mantel, der an einem Kleiderständer hing, gleich neben dem Berg von Kissen, auf dem Jack gelegen hatte. Der Mantel war vollkommen mit Schlamm bedeckt.

Es hing ein zweiter Mantel daneben, der ihm irgendwie bekannt vor kam.

Und dann hörte er den Gesang.

Er hallte durch die Höhle; eine walisische Stimme, traurig und voll von Einsamkeit. Jack sah sich um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. Das Lied klang vertraut … und dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis. Es war das selbe Lied, dass er den Drachen hatte singen hören, an dem Tag als er ihn das erste Mal getroffen hatte.

Er drehte sich um, in dem Versuch den Ursprung des Liedes zu finden. Er war allein; und doch konnte er das Lied ganz deutlich hören und Jack war entschlossen den Sänger zu finden. Er war überzeugt, dass es der Drache war, nur die Einrichtung der Höhle irritierte ihn.

Er brauchte ein paar Augenblicke um den Durchgang zu finden, der aus der Höhle heraus führte. Das Lied schien von dort zu kommen, als lief Jack dorthin, den kalten Stein unter seinen Füßen spürend. Der Tunnel führte abwärts und war nur weniger höher, als Jack selbst, und vielleicht zwei Meter breit. Hier würde der Drache kaum hindurch passen, aber zeitgleich begann Jack zu erkennen, dass dieser Ort mehr barg, als das Auge erkennen ließ.

Vor ihm erschien Licht und Jack hielt darauf zu. Dieses Licht war anders als das des Feuer in der Kammer, die er gerade verlassen hatte; es war eher golden und viel kälter. Jack erschauderte vor dieser Kälte, aber er lief weiter, obwohl eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf ihm sagte, dass er so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden sollte. Er ermahnte diese Stimme zum Schweigen, denn er würde sich sicherlich nicht in den Bergen den Arsch abfrieren, was er mit Sicherheit tun würde, wenn er ohne Kleidung dort hinaus ging.

Der Gang mündete in eine weitere Höhle. Diese war kleiner als die, in der er aufgewacht war, und sie war genauso mit Regalen und Tischen eingerichtet. Kerzen hingen an der Wand und ihre Flammen spiegelten sich auf der Oberfläche der Gegenstände, die hier angehäuft waren.

Es waren diese Dinge, die Jacks Kinnlade überrascht herunter klappen ließen.

Jeder dieser Gegenstände war aus Gold.

Er trat in den Raum. Zu seiner Linken befand sich ein Koffer, der mit Schmuckstücken gefüllt war: Broschen, Ketten, Ringe … alles mögliche war dort zu finden. Einige waren nur golden; andere waren kunstvoll verziert. Und wieder andere mit mehr oder weniger kostbaren Steinen versehen. In ihm erwachte eine seltsame Habgier; nicht diese Dinge zu verkaufen, sondern sie zu horten … diese wunderschönen Dinge für sich zu behalten und sie über einem willigen Körper zu drapieren, dem es nichts ausmachen würde in nichts anderem als Schmuck gekleidet zu sein. Er wollte sie präsentieren … nicht stehlen. Damals in seiner Zeit als Betrüger hätte er zugegriffen und wäre geflohen, aber diese Zeiten lagen lange zurück, jetzt bewunderte er nur noch die Schönheit dessen, was er sah.

Als er weiter hin die Höhle hinein lief, konnte Jack andere Dinge erkennen, alles in Gruppen sortiert, nach Art und Größe. Es war alles sehr ordentlich und sauber und alles sah frisch poliert aus. Aber so sehr er auch von den Dingen abgelenkt wurde, die er sah, lief er trotzdem weiter, dem Ursprung des Gesangs entgegen.

Und er fand ihn.

Ein Mann stand mit dem Rücken zu Jack, durch einige Kleidungsstücke sehend, die auf einem Ständer hingen. Von Jacks Standpunkt aus sahen die Roben und Tuniken alle wertvoll und antik aus, die meisten durch woben mit Fäden aus Gold und Silber und geschmückt mit Broschen und Juwelen. Das war die Person, die er singen hörte, und als Jack stehen blieb erkannte er sowohl die Stimme als auch die vertraute Form.

Ianto Jones.

Jack wich einen Schritt zurück, als die Verwirrung ihn übermannte. Was tat Ianto hier? War er derjenige, der Jack gefunden und ihn an diesen Ort gebracht hatte, um ihn seiner Sachen zu berauben und ihn so abzulegen?

Und warum sang der das Lied des Drachen?

Unvermittelt endete das Lied. Ianto versteifte sich, seine Finger vergruben sich in dem Stoff der Roben. Sein Kopf drehte sich, als wollte er über die Schulter sehen, würde sich aber nicht trauen. „Bist du ein Geist, der gekommen ist mich zu quälen?", wisperte er. Die Worte erreichten Jack kaum.

„Ich glaube nicht an Geister", antwortete Jack sanft.

„Du warst tot."

„Das war ich. Aber ich bleibe es nie lang."

„Ich … sehe es."

Jack wusste, dass das ein Schock für den jungen Mann sein musst, aber er wurde es müde zu Iantos Rücken zu sprechen. „Könntest du dich umdrehen?"

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich mich fürchte, die Magie zu brechen, die dich zurückgebracht hat, wenn ich dich ansehe."

Jack schnaubte. „Ich glaube auch nicht an Magie. Nun, zumindest nicht an die Art, die du meinst."

Das brachte ihm Iantos Aufmerksamkeit ein und er drehte sich zu Jack, um ihn anzusehen. Der Schmerz in den blauen Augen war fast greifbar. „Du glaubst nicht an Magie? Wie willst du dann deine … Wiederauferstehung erklären?"

„Das kann ich nicht. Alles was ich weiß, ist dass ich gestorben bin … und dann wieder aufgewacht bin. Seitdem bin ich so, wie ich bin."

„Aber ich kann es spüren!", rief Ianto. „Ich konnte es in deiner Gegenwart spüren, seit du mein Gasthaus betreten hast! Aber … als du vom Berg gestürzt bist, konnte ich es nicht mehr spüren …"

„Ich kann nicht erklären, was mich so gemacht hat", sagte Jack. „Genauso wenig, wie ich deine Anwesenheit in dieser Höhle von Aladin erklären kann." Er machte eine ausladende Geste mit der Hand, um auf die Reichtümer um sie herum zu deuten.

Ianto wurde rot. „Ich … das ist mein Hort. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass die Dorfbewohner mich eine Weile verehrt haben."

„Nein, der Drache hat mir erzählt -" Jack unterbrach sich, als ihm wieder all die Gemeinsamkeiten einfielen, die er bei dem Drachen und dem Wirt erkannt hatte, und er fühlte sich wie ein kompletter Volltrottel, dass er niemals zuvor in Erwägung gezogen hatte, worüber er jetzt nachdachte.

Ianto musste die Erkenntnis in Jacks Augen gesehen haben, denn er nickte. „Ja Jack … Ich bin genauso magisch, wie du. Ich bin der Drache."


	5. Chapter 5

Huhu,

das ist das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte.

Am Dienstag beginne ich, die Fortsetzung hoch zu laden.

Ich freue mich immer über Reviews. ^^

lg

Bythia

* * *

**24. Oktober 2000**

Jack starrte. Er könnte sich selbst dafür schlagen, dass er nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, der Drache könnte ein Gastaltwandler sein. Aber mal ehrlich, bei dem wenigen, was er über Drachen wusste, war nirgends etwas davon zu hören gewesen, dass sie menschliche Gestalt annehmen könnten. Also war es wohl kein Wunder, dass das eine Schlussfolgerung gewesen war, die er nie in Erwägung gezogen hatte.

Ianto hatte sich wieder dem Kleiderständer zugewandt und zog etwas hervor. „Hier", sagte er und reichte es Jack. „Ich habe … versucht etwas zu finden, dass ich dir anziehen kann. Deine Kleidung ist vollkommen ruiniert und ich wollte dir so viel Würde wie möglich erhalten, wenn ich dich ins Dorf zurück bringe." Er sah an Jack vorbei. „Komm wieder in den Wohnbereich, wenn du dich angezogen hast."

Jack hielt das Outfit hoch, dass Ianto für ihn ausgewählt hatte. Es war eine dunkelblau-graue Tunika aus Samt, mit silbernen Verzierungen an Ärmeln und Saum. Die Hose war aus dem selben Stoff und in der selben Farbe. Wenn Jack das richtig erkannte, dann hatten die Sachen genau die selbe Farbe, wie sein nun schmutziger Mantel.

Er zog sich eilig an und wünschte sich, dass Ianto auch ein paar Socken für ihn gehabt hätte. Der Boden der Höhle war eisig kalt unter seinen Füßen, aber der Rest von ihm war in angenehm warmen Stoff gehüllt. Die Kleidung war wirklich alt; wenn er schätzen musste, würde er sagen aus dem 10. Jahrhundert. Er sah zu den anderen Kleidungsstücken auf dem Ständer; alles davon schien genauso alt zu sein, wenn nicht sogar noch älter. Er fragte sich ob Ianto diese Sachen getragen hatte. Ihm selbst war der Stoff um Schultern und Brust ein wenig eng, dafür passte die Hose ein wenig besser.

Er durchquerte die Schatzkammer und lief hinauf in den Wohnbereich. Ianto wartete dort auf ihn; als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, reichte er Jack ein paar Wollsocken und der ältere Mann verschwendete keine Zeit, sie sofort überzuziehen. Ein vertrauter Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und er begann zu grinsen. „Ist das Kaffee?"

Ianto nickte. „Es gibt keinen Strom hier, aber ich habe gelernt Kaffee über dem Feuer zu machen. Er wird nicht so gut schmecken, wie sonst …"

Er legte die Decke zusammen und legte sie dann ordentlich auf den Berg der Kissen ab. Jack erkannte, allein wenn er sich umsah, dass sein Gastgeber eine Art Genussmensch sein musst; die Kissen, die Einrichtung, die Kleidung, alle Dinge deuteten auf eine Person hin, die die schöneren Dinge des Lebens genoss. Er nahm an, dass nach all den Jahren, die der Drache bereits lebte, das nur all zu viel Sinn machte.

Jack war noch immer überrascht von der Wendung der Ereignisse. Ianto Jones … war der Drache, den Jack als Freund ansah. „Warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass du und der Drache die selbe Person sind?"

Ianto griff ins Feuer und holte eine Metallkanne mit bloßen Händen heraus. Jack musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen zu dem jüngeren Mann zu rennen und seine möglichen Verbrennungen zu versorgen. Aber ein Drache zu sein brachte wohl eine gewisse Immunität gegen Hitze mit sich.

Er führte Jack zu dem einzigen Stuhl und reichte dem älteren Mann eine Tasse dampfenden Kaffee. „Wahrscheinlich aus dem selben Grund, aus dem du mir nicht erzählt hast, dass du von den Toten zurückkommen kannst", antwortete er. Er hockte sich neben das Feuer.

Jack lachte leise. „Ja, das ist ein wenig verrückt."

Ianto sah mit gehobenen Augenbrauen zu ihm. „Ein wenig? Jack, nach meinen Erfahrungen kommen die Toten nicht einfach zurück ins Leben. Zugegeben, ich habe dieses Tal nicht oft verlassen in den letzten fünfhundert Jahren…" Er schnaubte. „Unter diesen Umständen kannst du wohl verstehen, dass ich dich für einen Geist gehalten habe."

Jack hielt sein Lachen zurück. „Nun, nach meinen Erfahrungen sind Drachen Wesen aus Legenden und Mythen." Er nippte an seinem Kaffee; Ianto hatte recht gehabt, es war nicht halb so gut wie der Kaffee, den er in seinem Gasthaus servierte, aber er wärmte trotzdem. „Und in keiner der Geschichten, die ich kenne, wird auch nur erwähnt, dass du deine Gestalt verändern kannst."

„Touché", antwortete Ianto, den Kopf zwischen die Schultern ziehend. „Auch wenn es mir die einzigartige Möglichkeit gegeben hat, dich von zwei sehr unterschiedlichen Seiten kennen zu lernen. Es hat mich erkennen lassen, wie vielseitig du bist. Und ich denke, dass hat dir einen Respekt eingebracht, den ich unter anderen Umständen vor dir wahrscheinlich nicht gehabt hätte."

Während Ianto sprach, konnte Jack eine Kombination zwischen dem Waliser, der mit ihm geflirtet hatte, und dem Drachen, der seine Freundschaft erlangt hatte, hören. Je länger er hier mit Ianto saß, desto mehr fragte er sich, warum er das nicht schon viel früher erkannte hatte. Natürlich hatte er die Gemeinsamkeiten erkannt, aber er hatte es darauf geschoben, dass sie beide durch und durch walisisch waren.

Jack schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf; nachdem er so lange in Wales gelebt hatte, begann er tatsächlich Dinge zu verallgemeinern. So viel zu seinem offenen Verstand aus dem 51sten Jahrhundert.

„Es scheint mir", wandte Ianto ein, „dass du eine wichtige Entscheidung treffen musst … entweder du folgte der Prophezeiung, die dir gegeben wurde, oder du ignorierst sie und gehst mit leeren Händen zurück nach Cardiff."

„Oder ich kann weiter davon laufen", fügte Jack hinzu, nur um Iantos Reaktion zu sehen.

Er bekam eine; der Mann rollte mit den Augen. „Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt … du bist kein Feigling. Du magst dir das selbst so lange eingeredet haben, bis du es geglaubt hast, aber du bist es wirklich nicht."

„Ich denke, du hast ein falsches Bild von mir."

„Und ich denke, du hast ein falsches Bild von dir selbst."

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Jack das gesagt wurde.

„Willst du wissen, was ich darüber denke?"

„Ich denke, du wirst es mir so oder so sagen."

„Ich denke, der Grund warum du so unbedingt hier hoch zu mir kommen wolltest ist, dass du mir sagen wolltest, dass du gehst. Und dass du entschieden hast, mich nicht zu fragen ob ich mitkomme."

Also gut, er war durchschaut worden. Jack konnte es nicht leugnen und gab das auch zu.

„Und es ist dir niemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich bereits entschieden habe, mit dir zu kommen?"

„Und das konntest du mir nicht sagen, bevor ich auf den Berg gestiegen bin und mich dabei selbst umgebracht habe?"

Ianto grinste. „Konnte ich nicht. Du hattest nicht mit mir darüber gesprochen, du hattest nur dem Drachen davon erzählt."

Das war ein berechtigter Einwand.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was du gesagt hast", fuhr Ianto fort. „Darüber, wie schlecht Torchwood ist und dass dieses seltsame Mädchen sich so sicher war, du würdest es verändern. Ich habe wirklich nie zuvor über Aliens außerhalb von Scince-Fiktionen-Romanen nachgedacht, aber es macht Sinn, dass es außer uns noch mehr da draußen gibt. Und wenn sie den Menschen auch nur ein wenig ähneln, dann gibt es gute und schlechte unter ihnen."

Jack nickte, aber er sagte nichts. Er dachte an seinen Doctor und all das, was dieser ganz bestimmte Alien alles für diese Planeten getan hatte … und für das Universum.

Ein Ausdruck von Verwunderung legte sich auf das Gesicht des anderen Mannes. „Vollkommen neue Welten zu erkunden … aber, wie dem auch sei, dieser Planet ist es wert verteidigt zu werden. Ich denke, du solltest stolz auf die Arbeit sein, die du tust, aber ich weiß, dass du es nicht bist."

„Das ist nicht ganz wahr", erwiderte Jack. „Ich bin stolz auf die Arbeit … nur nicht darauf, wie diejenigen, die das sagen haben, sie erledigt haben wollen."

Ianto legte den Kopf schräg bei dieser Korrektur. „Obwohl ich nicht so genau weiß, warum dieses geheimnisvolle Mädchen denken sollte, ich könnte hilfreich für dich sein, bin ich niemand der sich gegen Prophezeiungen stellt. Außerdem, wer würde nicht gern Teil von etwas sein, dass so viel größer ist, als man selbst?"

Jack dachte, dass das ein bisschen naiv und idealistisch war, aber er sagte es nicht.

„Und wenn ich wirklich ehrlich bin", fuhr Ianto fort, „habe ich mich für eine viel zu lange Zeit vor der Welt dort draußen verschlossen. Das könnte meine Chance sein, dort wieder Fuß zu fassen."

Das war nicht die Richtung, in die Jack dieses Gespräch hatte lenken wollen. Er hatte vorgehabt sich zu verabschieden und nicht erwartet so einen bereitwilligen Begleiter zu finden. Und dennoch war da etwas an Ianto Jones – und es war nicht die Tatsache, dass er ein Wesen aus Legenden war – dass Jack sich überzeugen ließ, dass er Torchwood tatsächlich in etwas besseres verändern konnte. Dass er, wenn Ianto ihn wirklich dabei unterstützen würde, Torchwood zu etwas machen konnte, das auch der Doctor gutheißen konnte.

Und wenn es etwas gab, auf das es Jack wirklich ankam, dann war es die gute Meinung des Time Lords.

Sein größtes Problem war, wie er sich Ianto gegenüber fühlte. Jack kannte sich selbst und er war sich nur zu bewusst, wie wichtig Ianto ihm werden konnte. Ihn die ganze Zeit um sich zu haben, würde die Versuchung unerträglich machen. Auch wenn es helfen würde, dass Ianto bisher nicht viel Interesse gezeigt hatte, abgesehen davon, dass er behauptet hatte, er würde um sich kämpfen lassen.

Andererseits, er hatte in der Küche nicht wirklich abgeneigt gewirkt oder gehandelt…

Jack erinnerte sich an diese eine Karte – die Liebhaber. Es waren zwei Männer auf dieser Karte gewesen. Könnte sie ihn und Ianto gemeint haben? Jack belog sich nicht selbst: er fühlte sich zu Ianto hingezogen, sehr sogar. Wenn sie dazu bestimmt waren, Liebhaber zu werden … würde er dann noch in der Lage sein zu gehen, wenn der Doctor zurück kam?

Vielleicht dachte er einfach viel zu viel über die ganze Situation nach.

Ianto beobachtete ihn, die blauen Augen im Schein des Feuers glitzernd. Es gab so viele Dinge, die er über den Drachen und über seine menschliche Erscheinung wissen wollte. Er wollte wissen, wie Ianto ihn spüren konnte und was er damit gemeint hatte, dass Magie Jack zurück brachte. Natürlich glaubte Jack nicht an Magie; aber er glaubte fest an die Clarkschen Gesetze. Er war sich sicher, dass irgendeine Art Wissenschaft hinter seinen Wiederauferstehungen steckte, und nicht etwas so wages wie Magie. Und er war sich auch sicher, dass keine Magie hinter Iantos Gastaltwandlung steckte und das er es nur glaubte, weil er keine andere Erklärung dafür hatte.

Jack entschied, dass es nicht wirklich wichtig war. Nur der Doctor würde ihm erklären können, was mit ihm passiert war und nicht irgendein Hokuspokus. Er erkannte, dass er Iantos Wesen damit verunglimpfte sich so über seine Ansichten auszulassen, aber Jack hatte genug gesehen um Aberglauben zu erkennen, wenn er ihm begegnete. Vielleicht würde er Ianto einen Gefallen tun, wenn er ihn aus diese Tal hinaus in die reale Welt brachte.

„Du bist also entschlossen mitzukommen?", fragte Jack schließlich. „Du willst dich selbst in die Schussbahn bringen? Wenn Torchwood London herausfindet, dass du ein Drache bist…"

„Ich denke, ich habe eine gute Vorstellung davon, was dann passieren würde. Aber viel wichtiger ist es, dass ich überzeugt davon bin, dass du das wirklich tun kannst. Ich glaube an dich!" Die Gefühle glühten in Iantos Augen und für einen Moment dachte Jack, er könnte die geschlitzten Pupillen des Drachen sehen.

Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in Jacks Brust breit, als er sich mit so viel Vertrauen in ihn konfrontiert sah. Die einzige andere Person, die jemals so über ihn gedacht hatte, war Rose gewesen.

Vielleicht gab es doch noch einen andere Personen, dessen gute Meinung für ihn wichtig war.

Er hoffte nur, er konnte dem gerecht werden.

* * *

**31. Oktober 2000**

Ein kalter Wind fegte über den Platz und kämpfte mit der warmen Sonne um die Vorherrschaft über Cardiff. Jack Harkness lief auf den unsichtbaren Aufzug zu. Sein Mantel wehte um ihn und erweckte den Anschein von Unbesiegbarkeit. Die nahezu lautlosen Schritte von Ianto Jones begleiteten ihn Schritt für Schritt. Der Drache in Menschengestalt trug einen schwarzen Anzug, mit einem roten Hemd und einer schwarzen Krawatte und erweckte damit den Anschein eines Geschäftsmannes, der einen Spaziergang am Hafen machte.

Jack sah nicht zu seiner Rechten, wo Ianto lief; nur zu wissen, dass er da war gab Jack mehr Sicherheit als er jemals gedacht hatte. Er wusste nicht, warum Ianto ihn so sehr beeinflusste, abgesehen davon, warum sein Glaube in Jack unerschütterlich war. Der Captain hatte keine Idee, womit er das verdient hatte oder auch nur, was Ianto in ihm sah. Und er wagte sich nicht danach zu fragen, weil er dieses Bild nicht zerstören wollte. Es reichte ihm, dass er nicht allein war. Und es kam ihm in den Sinn, dass das Mädchen sehr genau gewusst hatte, wovon sie sprach, als sie ihm die Karten gelegt hatte. Dass er in der Tat Ianto Jones brauchte. Diese Gewissheit erschreckte ihn. Er wollte niemanden brauchen.

Aber für den Moment akzeptierte er es. Er musste sich nur stetig an sein Ziel erinnern, und das war der Tag, an dem der Doctor zurückkommen würde. In der Zwischenzeit musste er alles tun, was er konnte, um die eine Person, die wirklich an ihn glaubte, nicht zu vertreiben.

Dieser Punkt würde früher oder später erreicht sein und Jack machte der Gedanke daran schon jetzt krank.

Zusammen betraten Captain Jack Harkness und Ianto Jones, der Letzte seiner Art, den glatten Stein, der den geheimen Eingang zur Basis von Torchwood Drei bildete und auch wenn Jack es zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wusste, sie würden zusammen Geschichte schreiben.

_**Ende**_


End file.
